wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Hayes
Hayes joined the World Wrestling Federation in 1982. He was a sidekick to Vince McMahon on Tuesday Night Titans, a WWF-style talk show from 1984 to 1986. Hayes became familiar to WWF viewers as a light-spoken Englishman with an uproarious laugh. On TNT, Hayes usually was the victim of several slapsticks; some instances included getting a face-full of powder, being slopped with pumpkin-innards by "Captain" Lou Albano, drinking one of Hulk Hogan's diet shakes, then promptly vomiting, being nearly bitten by one of Hillbilly Jim's goats, and getting slapped in the face by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper. He would later become the introductory announcer on Prime Time Wrestling, on which he would give rousing and complimentary introductions to the face hosts and slightly less flattering but coolly worded intros to Bobby "The Brain" Heenan. He was once "taken hostage" from the show by Sgt. Slaughter and his "Iraqi" allies. Hayes appeared at WrestleMania in 1985 where he was the backstage commentator introducing matches and pre-recorded comments by the wrestlers. As Hayes was announcing an upcoming match to the TV audience, he was affectionately kissed on the cheek by his real life friend The Fabulous Moolah as she and her charge, WWF Women's Champion Leilani Kai walked to the ring for Kai's title defense against Wendi Richter. At WrestleMania 2, he served as commentator alongside Jesse "The Body" Ventura and Elvira for the Los Angeles portion of the event. For the Coliseum Video release of WrestleMania III, Hayes briefly appeared alongside Gorilla Monsoon hyping the event. As the WWF's video library began to expand, Hayes became a mainstay in many of the releases; such as "Etiquette With Lord Alfred Hayes", a short segment on the WWF World Tour 1991 tape, where he attempted to teach table manners to Sensational Sherri and The Brooklyn Brawler. Another great segment on the tape collections took place on the "Supertape" series when Lord Alfred Hayes would voice "The Call of the Action" in which a match or two would be slowed down and each manoeuvre named and explained. Kids everywhere could learn what a reverse crescent kick was long before it became more famously known as "Sweet Chin Music"! It was also an example of how as late as 1990 or so, professional wrestling was still presented with the veneer of reality. He later appeared on the video releases of WrestleMania VII (where he had a corny Love Story-like part regarding the reunion of "Macho Man" Randy Savage and his former manager Miss Elizabeth following Savage's career-ending loss to The Ultimate Warrior), WrestleMania VIII, and Royal Rumble 1993 (in which he famously asked to watch Sherri put on her stockings while interviewing her in her dressing room, prompting Sherri to mockingly call him a "dirty old man". He also appeared on some early episodes of Monday Night RAW). Hayes ultimately retired from the WWF in 1995. Hayes died on July 21, 2005. On the following episode of WWE Monday Night RAW, the WWE paid tribute to Hayes with a ten-bell salute and a video memorial. On the November 15, 2010 "Old School" edition of Raw, his voice-over was a part of the broadcast. Category:Current Alumni